utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Kim
Character Design Hair color: Short black hair and longer red fringes Eye color: Yellowish orange Shirt: Black leather midriff with zipper from neck to ribs, sleeveless with semi open sides. Arm-warmers: Black with red ends Pants: Black leather pants with a red trim and two red straps over his thighs Feet: Black knee-boots with red ends and soles Other: Has a beautymark under his left eye and a swirl ahoge Nationality: Korean Catchphrases *''"皆!お兄さんはここにいます!"'' Translates into: "Everyone! Big brother is here!" *''"私の息子は美しい!!"'' Translates into: "MY BEAUTIFUL SON!!" Voice Configuration KAI's voice is not by default, to get Kai's voice you will need to change the genderfactor with +19 or +20, depending on how you want him and what suits the song. The CV voicebank is encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. The VCV voicebank is only encoded in Hiragana. Voicebank Downloads ■ CV Please read the info above ^ before downloading the CV voicebank. His CV lacks some obscure syllables but works just fine with most japanese songs. Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?skkm672msc1v1bb ■ VCV (Normal) Please read the info above ^ before downloading the VCV voicebank. The VCV is a 5mora. It's a rather soft voice type but it's still strong and works with faster/more upbeat songs. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?agzetzhddtfgy3y Recommended resampler for lower songs: vs4u Recommended resampler for higher songs: resampler.exe Recommended flags: Y0H0B0F1L5g+19 ■ VCV (POWER APPEND) Please read the info above ^ before downloading the POWER VCV voicebank. The POWER VCV is a 5mora. It's a very hard and strong voicebank that wont fit with slow/soft songs. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/vkvbn0nk1p517jp Recommended resampler: vs4u Recommended flags: Y0H0B0F1L5g+19 ■ VCV (RISE APPEND) Please read the info above ^ before downloading the POWER VCV voicebank. The POWER VCV is a 7mora. A middle ground between the normal and POWER VCV's. Has a more crisp quality than the Normal VCV, and is less hard than the POWER VCV. Download: Not yet released. Recommended resampler for lower songs: vs4u Recommended resampler for higher songs: resampler.exe Recommended flags: Y0H0B0F1L5g+19 Genderbend KAI is the genderbent form of his older sister KaiKai Kim who is the default voice in the voicebank. To get KAI's voice, change KaiKai's flag to g+19 or +20 Full Name *In Hanja: 金圭手KAI *In Hangul: 김규수KAI *(Kim Kyu-Soo Kai) *(Kyu-Soo - Standard Excellence) Notice this name is not necessary for tags. Please just keep to his stage name KAI KIM. MMD LAT MODEL You can download his LAT Model here! http://www.mediafire.com/?4jhhyig6g3o66ye It's made by Shadoouge, and I will only distribute the locked verison here. If you want the unlocked verison you have to ask me personally, and tell me why. You are not allowed to recolour or redistribute this model as your own. You are however allowed to edit the model if you ask me first. And please credit Shadoouge when you use it. Thank you! <3 MMD PD MODEL You can download his Project Diva Model here! http://www.4shared.com/zip/iAFk42zD/Kai_Kim_2.html This model is edited from Shadoouge's LAT model by Lauespi97. You are not allowed to edit this model without permission. And please don't forget to leave credit if you use it. Thank you! Extra Character Relation ⚠WARNING⚠ DO NOT CHANGE OR ADD ANY INFO ANYWHERE ON THIS PAGE. This page was written and is maintained by KaiSuki only. Thank you. *'HITO' (Son) *'KAITO' (Idol, and crush) *'Setsu' (Possible love interest) *'Wakana Ayane' (Adopted big sister) *'Miwa Ayane' (Adopted little sister) *'DaiOuji' (Protégé/Ward) *'KUBI SHUNE' (Fellow YuKaiLoid) *'KUBIKO SHUNE' (Fellow YuKaiLoid) *'MEGAne' (Fellow YuKaiLoid) *'NE' (Fellow YuKaiLoid) *'Hachi Makune' (Cuddle buddies) *'Akane Koue' (Secret husband) *'Shou Kurone' (N-not a love interest! B-baka!///) *'Galvan Ize' (Very affectionate friend) *'Lin Shizu' (Good friend) *'Haruka Orenji' (Good friend) *'Shinta Amaine' (Good friend) *'Delta Atto' (Looks after) *'PT-/-0' (Father-like figure) Facts *KAI is Pansexual/Bisexual, which means he thinks personality is more important than gender. *He can be very fabulous and flamboyant. *He dislikes being romantically paired with shotas/young boys/traps. *KAI is his first name and KIM is his family name. *His name is supposed to be written as "KAI KIM" in that order with uppercase letters. *Enjoys videogames. *Rumors are that KAI has a son in another dimension. *KAITO is his Idol *Loves baking and cooking. Mostly curry. *His ahoge has Nothing to do with Hetalia. Usage Clause *Please ALWAYS credit me for my UTAU's. *Do not change his design unless just clothing for a specific song. *Please try not to forget his beautymark. :3 *Please DO NOT use any other pitches than has been given in the info above. *Allowed to be used freely. *If you wish to use him for RolePlay please ask me first. *When uploading anything featuring KAI, please remember to put "KAI KIM" in the tags. Concept ART Newest Concept art ^ Please get the transparent verison from my DeviantART and read the terms of use. Normal/CV design to the left & Append design to the right. OLD ART. Please use the new one. This article has been written by the creator of KAI KIM. Please do not change any info. Category:YuKai UTAU Productions Category:Voicebanks from Sweden Category:UTAUloids Category:Swedish UTAU Category:Sweloid Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:KAITO admirers Category:Official Character Profiles Category:YuKaiLoid Category:UTAUloids released in 2011 Category:Pansexual UTAU